Quality Time
by Sparrow Suki
Summary: While Shugo spends the night keeping Zefie company in Mireille's hideout, he reflects upon his relationship with the young girl and her mother, the enigmatic Aura. [.hackLegend of the Twilight]


Quality Time  
  
Author's Note: First and foremost, I just want to say that this is my first .hack//Legend of the Twilight story, so please forgive me if it isn't that good. I really tried my best to make it enjoyable so please read & review. Also, this scene takes place in Volume 2 of .hack//Legend of Twilight (the manga version of .hack//Dusk). And please no flames, but I wouldn't mind constructive criticism. So enjoy the story  
  
~**~  
  
"Shugo, are you getting tired?" Asked the reddish-blonde girl, as she looked up at the visibly tired face of her male companion.  
  
"Just a bit Zefie *yawn*," answered the Kite look-alike, Shugo, "It is getting pretty late in the real world, or pretty early in the morning, whichever." The AI's child-like face reflected concern upon hearing this. She had convinced (tricked) the young twinblade to stay up with her so as for her not to be alone. She didn't like the feeling of being alone, with only her teddy-bear as company, but the teddy could not talk or console her feelings of being alone. But her Shugo was here with her now, even though he was trying to fight off the sandman, who was ever so slowly sprinkling his sleeping sand over Shugo's blue eyes.  
  
"Shugo, thank you again for staying with me."  
  
"Your welcome Zefie, but do me one favour," her dark red eyes met with his dark blue eyes as a smile crept over his avatar's face, "try to be nice to Rena and the others tomorrow, ok?" Zefie simply nodded her head, even though she secretly didn't plan to keep that promise, since it was fun to tease that ganguro and the others. Then, she snuggled into Shugo's lap while cuddling her teddy. A smile crept over Shugo's lips as he patted her head affectionately, while leaning back on the wall of the hideout for support.  
  
~*Shugo's POV*~  
  
You know, if you had told me a few months ago that I would develop a crush on a AI and develop a fondness on her daughter, I would have probably laughed in your face and said that would never happen. Boy, it strange how things turn out differently than you would have expected it. And now I, Shugo, heir of the legacy of the dot hackers is pulling an all nighter so as to keep a AI company. Don't get me wrong, I love Zefie very much, she's like another little sis for me, even though I know Rena would kill me for saying that. I would never would have thought that a MMORG could change someones life so dramatically.  
  
"Daisukii Shugo." I hear Zefie whisper as she snuggles closer to me. She must think I'm asleep. I can't blame her I can barely keep my eyes awake *yawn* That game of Shiriitori really wore me out. I should have known better to challenge an AI to that game, I betcha Rena would laugh at me for at least trying to compete against someone with such intellect.  
  
Sometimes, when I'm lost in though, like right about now my mind would always wonder back to Aura and that kiss she gave me. I really would like to see her, I mean can you really blame me? A beautiful girl appears out of nowhere and gives you not only a rare item but a kiss as well! So why wouldn't I want to see her again?  
  
The other day in our classroom (in the real world of course), the girls, including my sis, were talking about boyfriends and first kisses and they were also being very loud. In some girl magazine, it has been proven that most teens get their first kiss usually when their 16. Of course, me and the guys, excluding Komiyan of course, who was in the corner glaring angrily at me (that guy is such a pain!), began to make jokes about it.  
  
"So tell us guys,," a classmate of mine called Aika, with hands on hips said angrily," if you think the article is baloney then when did you guys get your first kiss?" The guys just answered her with blank expressions, while I contemplated if to prove her wrong. What would be the harm?  
  
"I got my first kiss just a few months ago." I boasted, and strutted out my chest like a peacock. All the guys clapped and whistled, just to steam Aika. And it worked, she gave exhausted sigh and went back to her friends, but then I caught eye contact with my sis, and she didn't look very please. Sometimes she can be a little overprotective of me, but I still love her with all my heart.  
  
Suddenly, my head banged on the computer desk instantly waking me up from my thoughts. I must have nodded off in my sleep, when I readjusted the goggles, I saw Zefie's sad red eyes looking at my character's face with concern. "It's ok, I just nodded to sleep." I gave her one of my the *cheesy* big smiles to reassure her. She raised an eyebrow at me but accepted my explanation and returned to laying down in my lap. As I wrapped my arms around her, I readjusted my position and brought her closer to me for a embrace and she didn't object and the two of us just sat there for the rest of the night. Silently, I made a promise to protect this child until I find her mother, Aura, and when we do find her, maybe I can reveal my feelings for her....ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
~*Zefie's POV*~  
  
I could tell Shugo was asleep now, I could hear his steady breathing as his chest rose up and down with each inhale. Even though he was not conscious he was still provided me comfort, his warm arms gave me warmth and a sense of security and his strong heartbeat was lulling me to sleep with its soothing lullaby. I really love Shugo, I hope we can be together forever and when I find my mother, maybe we can be a happy family. Then...then...I'll never have to be alone.  
  
I shifted my body in his arms, gently, so as to not awake my sleeping prince. Then, I stared into his content face. I wonder what his real face looks like? Not that I didn't like how his character in "The World" looks, Does he have green-blue eyes in the real world? Is his eyes just as caring and loving as they are in my world? I would love to know, but even though I am visibly a child, I know that I can only dream to meet the real Shugo. For I am only an AI, computer data in a game and he, the real him, is made of flesh and blood.  
  
"I love you Shugo, I really do." I say, in hopes that maybe in his dream he could hear me. Little by little I lean towards his pale face and lightly place a kiss upon his left cheek, and then I resumed my position on his lap and press my head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
Author's note: So how was it? Was it as horrible as I thought it would be? Also, I just want to make it clear that Zefie feels a kinda like sisterly love towards Shugo. So if I made it seem that she loved him differently then I'm sorry. I tried =D I have only read up to Volume 2, so I don't really know what direction their relationship will go, but if anyone knows, then feel free to spoil it for me, k? Just kidding =P Thanks again for reading my story. 


End file.
